


BTD: Love At First Rape

by Kanonite



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Barely Legal, Canonical Character Death, Captivity, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Date Rape, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drowning, Emotional Hurt, Forced Relationship, Fox/Human Hybrids, Fried Chicken, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, Men Crying, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape, Revenge, Sad with a Happy Ending, Snuff, Stockholm Syndrome, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Twinks, Unhealthy Relationships, Urban Fantasy, Yandere, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanonite/pseuds/Kanonite
Summary: A reimagining of the Ren route...A barely legal (18 cus writer didn't know Canadian consent laws when he wrote this) catboy goes on a date with this cute, smaller but slightly older guy who really feels too good to be true at times.Little does he know, he really is too good to be true...Lore/Supernatural metaphysics crossover/mashup thing with my original series "Something About Dennis".





	1. Chapter 1

Dennis sighed as the "You Died" screen displayed for the eighth time today. "No, Dennis." He told himself before. "You're a big boy now, you don't need GameFAQ's or Lets Plays to show you how to beat a boss.", but now he was having some second thoughts and stressing out, so it was best to take a break.

He set down the controller and stretched himself out on the black leather couch, staring at his clawed toes and wondering if he should go upstairs and "de-stress", before he heard his adoptive mother shout "Dennis! Dinner's ready."

He stood up and made his way to the kitchen, where she and his equally adoptive dad were waiting. They were rather young foster parents, about in their early 30s. They were practically kids themselves when they took him in.

The food his mom was cooking up smelled delicious, and he quickly found himself seated. Said food revealed itself to be chickenburgers, his favorite!

"Aww, thanks Mom!" He smiled before digging in.

"Anything for my romantic boy!"

That reminded him, he and Ren had their first date tonight! Cafe, movies and then the bedroom! It was gonna be awesome!

He scarfed down the fried chicken sandwich quickly, much to his own sadness, as it was so delicious.

"Don't forget your glamour!" His father pointed out, as his son's unusual, feline features were showing.

"Come on dad. Ren wouldn't judge, I'm sure."

"Yeah. But others will, you know this by now."

Dennis sighed "Fine." and closed his eyes, his ears disappearing, fangs and claws blunting and rounding, until he looked like a visually stunning, albeit short-statured human youth.

"Il go get ready. Thanks for the awesome dinner, mom!"

"Your'e welcome, sweetie!"

He hopped out of his chair and rushed upstairs to his room to get dressed, setting about changing out of his well-worn sweat pants and skull t-shirt into his fancier, designer goth clothing. Though, before he did this, he took time to admire himself in the mirror. It was hard to tell which was the greater eye-catcher, his athletic figure, silky skin, adorable face and hair, or a well-rounded bubble butt.

Yes, his date would have certainly had a lot to touch.

His fancy hoodie and rivet-head pants donned, he slid his way down the wood stair rail into the living room, grabbing and putting on his equally stylish steel toe boots. As he finished lacing them up, he perked up at the sound of the door bell and rushed to open them.

Standing there with a bouquet of flowers was the ginger-haired twink of his dreams, dressed in a pseudo-militaristic style with a pistachio dress shirt, loose-fitting pants and combat boots of his own.

"Hello, Dennis." Ren greeted with a coy expression, before handing the bouquet over to his boyfriend, blonde smiling and blushing in return.

"Here's our man of the hour!" His dad could be heard as the duo stepped out of the kitchen to greet him, Dennis handing the roses over to them.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Warmack! Hope you are well?"

"Oh, just buisness as usual, Ren!" The mother replied cheerfully.

"Glad to hear." He then turned his attention back to Dennis. "Ready to go?"

"You bet!"

"Remember the curfew, be back by midnight. Okay?" Father reminded him.

"Nothing to worry about, Mrs.Warmack. Wel' be back even sooner than that, if we make good time."

Dennis simply rolled his eyes. His parents were simultaneously open-minded yet old-fashioned and it never ceased to astonish him.

"Weeell, mom, if youl' excuse us." He butted in. "We really should get going."

"Very well. Be safe now, sweetie!"

"Bye!"

And with a wave, the couple parted with the adoptive family and stepped out, Dennis closing the door behind them.

"Ugh. Sorry bout my fam, dude." Dennis said, annoyed expression at Ren.

"No worries. They mean well." The other lad replied with an affectionate hand on the shoulder. "But...I got a suggestion for you." He blushed. "A naughty one."

"We go to a remote place here in the suburbs...and...we do each other!" He stated with an adorable smile.

Dennis was taken aback by this, blushing in return. "I...dunno. What if someone catches us?"

"That's the REAL naughty part!"

He mulled over it. "Ehh...how bout some other date?"

"Suit yourself! Cafe?"

"Cafe."

The ginger cutie dialed a cab for them, after which they decided to lie down on the lawn while they waited, stargazing.

"Say, Ren?"

"Yes, Dennis?"

"What was your growing up like? You were kinda nervous about it when I introduced you to my parents."

"Well, less...luckier than yours. Never really had such a..nice...kind foster family." His voice crackled a bit.

Dennis quickly turned over, concern on his face. "Its okay! Its okay! We don't gotta talk about it all, if you don't feel like it."

"Th-thanks..." The redhead stuttered out, scooting close to embrace him, which the other promptly did, the two lad's holding each other tightly in the soft grass until they saw the lights of the cab draw near.

Dennis had a good feeling about this night, and felt thrilled at what was to come...


	2. Too Good To Be True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've sat through the lovey-dovey first part. Now get ready for the real meat and potatoes (served in a dog bowl)!
> 
> God help us all.

"And so, the guy says "Let off some steam." as steam is shooting out of his fucking chest!"

"Woow." Ren replied, having listened intently to his date's recapping of Schwarzenegger's Commando. "We should really see that someday."

"Think I saw it on Netflix just the other day! We could schedule it for the second date!"

"Deal!"

As Dennis raised his glass to drink more of that sweet peach juice, he suddenly felt a pain in his bladder.

"S'cuse me." He set the glass down, "Gotta use the restroom."

"No problem!"

As the boy walked out of sight, Ren saw his chance. The redhead quickly reached into one of his shirt's pockets and tossed a pill into the remaining glass juice, grinning slyly then waiting for his date to return.

Few minutes later, and Dennis walked back to the table and downed the rest of his drink the moment he sat back down.

"So, where were we?"

"That action movie with the funny talking Austrian?"

"Yeah!"

"Also, Dennis..."

"Yeah?"

"Seeing as we finished our drinks AND paid in advance, wanna go to the cinema right away?"

"Sure!"

They stood up and started to walk the city streets, arm's around each other's shoulders until suddenly, in a currently deserted part of the city, the blonde gagged and felt weak in the knees, then shortly collapsed onto them.

"D-Dennis?"

"Wh-wha?" He looked at his hands as they suddenly started to go limp and his vision blurred.

And then...darkness.

When his consciousness returned, he found himself in an unfamiliar prison. One of faded concrete, decorated with what appeared to be an old, leather couch with a few tears in it, with an antique cofee table overlooking what appeared to be an actual photograph of a human corpse, that of an older man with a hole in his chest, submerged in ice.

He could scarcely believe that last one. He could also scarcely believe this was not some kind of vivid nightmare, having still felt groggy from the blackout.

And then, from behind himself, on his left, he heard what sounded like bare feet approaching. He tried to rise out of the sofa he was in, only to note his boots and socks were missing as well, along with a large, black, steel chain wrapped around his left ankle that lead into a nearby wall.

He could only shiver in trepidation as the source got really close and revealed itself to be...Ren!?

As he noticed Dennis was awake, he formed the same wide smile he had back on the lawn. His attire was nothing but some olive sweatpants. There were also other, far more striking features. Animal ears, Animal ears and a big, bushy tail, neither of which were there before.

"Hello, Dennis."

"R-Ren?"

The now-foxy youth approached him while maintaining the expression, stared at him silently and unblinkingly a few seconds before having let out a high-pitched squeal of excitement,

His eyes then glowed. "You know, I had a hunch you were unique. But not THIS unique!"

"U-unique?" Dennis then looked at his hands and only now realized that his glamour was inactive, his own feline features plain for the redhead to see.

The fox continued to advance until he was personal-space violatingly close to the catboy.

"You're so...beautiful..." He whispered to Dennis.

"R-Ren. W-w-what is going on here?" 

The foxes' face remained cheerful but in a more subdued manner. "Well, sexy. You are my special friend for life!"

"L-life!?" 

Ren pointed a clawed finger at the distressing image on the right wall. "I have been looking for someone to replace him for quite some time. I checked around forums for anyone who could match his strength. But then...I found this guy calling himself SpeakerVox, and he gave me a grand idea.

Dennis was starting to get increasingly scared and confused.

"I would become the new Strade! And Vox's cult will help me do it!"

The blonde did not understand any of this, and could only beg. "P-please just let me go home. I-Im not gonna tell anyone!"

"No no no Dennis!" A clawed hand shoved the cat back into the sofa. "I have chosen you to be my Ren!"

And then the fox unnervingly broke character to squeal out "And it's so awesome!"

"P-please Ren, don't make me hurt you."

"Oh you wont. I...on the other hand..."

Dennis could see him reach into the right pocket of his sweatpants and press something inside. In an instant an overwhelming shock came over the young feline, like he was getting sledgehammered all over at once. When it was all over, the youth gasped for air while tears streamed down his cheeks.

"W-why." He stammered out, with a voice that suggested being on the verge of crying.

"Strade...loved me. Loved me in the same way I am loving you right now."

"But...that's wrong...sick..."

And then, another shock, Dennis gagging repeatedly until the shock ceased again, upon which his stomach felt upset and he promptly yacked on the ground to his right, from a mixture of anguish and terror.

Ren still smiled at this. "You are...so beautiful when you're in pain."

The captive could only stare and hyperventilate in response.

"But...you have insulted someone dear to me. So I will have to teach you...not to do that again.

"P-please whatever it is you are planning. Don't! I-Il be good! I-Il behave, just no more shock! Please!

"Promise?"

Dennis could only gasp, jaw jittering as he was unsure what to say.

"So, lesson it is then."

The blonde saw his captor take a key out from the opposite pocket and undo his shackle. Then, his left sleeve was grabbed and he was pulled out of the chair, being dragged into the hallway, past the puddle of his own vomit, into what appeared to be a basement.

"N-n-no. Please."

Ren threw him in front of a pole, and as he turned around he could have easily deduced the room's function. The various pliers, blades and tools. The ceramic tiling with a drain. It only made his shakes worse.

"Now, Dennis. Strip."

Without hesitation, the lad got on his knees and quickly removed his hoodie, followed by his pants. Ren tossed them away from arm's reach before adding with a psychotically lustful expression. "The boxers too."

"Y-you are not going to r-r-real-"

In a flash, clawed hands dug into his last scrap of modesty, then promptly ripped them off, his short but girthy and uncut length exposed.

He tried to crawl backwards in some futile attempt at getting to safety while the fox went to grab some duct tape from the nearby drawers, eyes widening as he noticed himself getting a fear-induced hard-on from the predicament.

Then, with the duct tape aquired, Ren rushed towards him and grabbed him by his right arm, violently dragging him back to the iron pole in the center of the room.

"No. No. No." Dennis pleaded, sobbing as his arms were tied to it.

When that was done, Ren stepped back to admire his handywork, a noticeable tent in his own pants at the sight of a weeping, butt-naked Dennis. His right hand reached to fondle himself as he stepped back to grab a fun tool. He eventually settled on something boring yet practical: A combat knife.

He pranced toward the "New Ren" and knelt before him, lifting his chin up so he could see the agony in his eyes. And see it he did. Those glassy, bloodshot eyes would have made Him so happy. He stared longingly into those azure peepers before suddenly grabbing the catboy by the head and forcefully kissing him on the lips, the tears streaming made it feel even more heavenly.

 

As he pulled away, Ren whispered softly. "I love you."

"I-I love you too." Dennis answered weakly.

"Let's commemorate it." The fox raised the knife and violently stabbed it into the cat's chest. The Feline boy let out beautiful screams as the well-sharpened edge etched some form of shape in his skin. Ren eventually cut out this skin flap and showed it to his lover. It was in the shape of a heart.

Dennis only sobbed and looked on in dread. Ren felt unappreciated as a result and stood up, setting the flayed skin down on a workbench, then looking at what other toys he could use. A yellow, gun-like one caught his eye and he tested it out on the heart-shaped peeling. It drove right through it and the bench.

As he was approached again, Dennis started to plead. "N-no. Il do anything! Please! Just don't kill me! ANYTHING!"

Ren stopped in his tracks and looked at the beaten down boy, before replying "Aaaanything?" in a sing-song, cutesie tone. As he said this, he tugged his sweatpants down and stepped out of them, baring his full masted foxy member and putting it directly into the blonde's face.

"You know what to do."

He panted and hesitated. "N-no..."

Then the nailgun was pointed at his head. "I said..."

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" He reluctantly lean't in and started to fellate, deep-throating it with surprising skill, like he had practice before.

Ren moaned out and lowered the nailgun, closing his eyes and enjoying the head his captive gave.

"Look at me." He requested. The other boy obliged and looked up at him with sad kitty eyes, which only furthered Ren's arousal.

The blonde boy kept on sucking him off, taking comfort in the forced oral feeling less physically painful than what came before. In fact, it was so prefferable that his tears started to dry and he slowly got into it.

Ren, meanwhile, kept panting, feeling his cum building quite rapidly. Eyes closed again, savoring the feeling of having his own personal cat slut.

But then, a sudden "Swack" could be heard, followed by Dennis letting out a muffled scream. Ren opened his eyes to find a nail lodged in his lover's shoulder, and a sudden, rather delayed sensation of remorse.

"Wow. I...really laid into you there. Didn't I?"

"Y-yes."

Ren simply stared in silence, then sighed. "I think you've learned your lesson."

"Y-yes. Yes I have. I...love you Ren! I love you and your fuzzy ass cock!"

"Then...lets get you a nice, hot bath and some bandages. Okay, sweetheart?"

"Yes. That...does sound nice. Thank you...M-master."

Master. He could get used to that. With a cheek caress and a kiss on the forehead, he went to get his pants back on before untying Dennis and helping him out of the basement...


	3. Epilogue: Bath Time

The feline groaned out as he slid into the bathtub, the wounds under his bandages still aching, but the warmth making it less so. Ren seemed to be having a ball soaping the boys' athletic back as he rested.

"You have such soft hands, master." Dennis said as he nuzzled into them.

"Why thank you." The fox answered back, all thewhile admiring that silky yet well-toned backside.

"I think I am going to like it with you, if every day is this comfy." 

Yet now that the roofies, the fear and the torture were over, however, He had time to think.

A beast-person like himself, who seemed real nice at first, drugged him, dragged him to what appeared to be a bunker in the middle of god-knows-where, cut out a piece of his skin in the shape of a heart, and then forced him to suck dick in order to not get nailed in a more literal sense.

And there was also that shock collar around his neck, that's kept him from running away or fighting back.

Well...fighting back directly.

He needed to bide his time for an opening, yet there was also his conscience asking if he was really willing to straight up murder another sentient being like this.

The answer was yes, for what other options were there? 

He tilted his head up slightly and asked Ren. "Master, can I...keep sucking? In fact, can you...do me?"

The fox only grinned, the cat stepping out of the tub, then lying down on the bathroom floor, lifting his cuddly tail and pushing up those soft cushions to make himself look more alluring, allthewhile masturbating his foreskinned cock to erection.

"Did I ever tell you...Im a virgin?" He asked his captor.

Ren quickly knelt behind, sweatpants dropping to his knees as he aligned himself with the cat's pucker, not caring that he was dry, for Strade did him that way too.

Dennis did his best to put on a brave face, however. All according to plan so far.

He let out a scream, followed by a moan, as his virginity was taken from him, Ren's pant's speeding up as he succumbed to lust, in awe of the blonde boys' bashful facial expression.

"Anh...harder..." Dennis pleaded, continuing to beat himself off, before the vulpine opted for a reach-around. 

The catboy felt a bit scared at how his body started to enjoy this, but he had to focus.

The rutting continued until he was sure that Ren's focus went out for coffee, Dennis tolerating the scratches and bites throughout, and even his own orgasm from those soft, foxy hands.

Then as Ren could be seen closing his eyes and about to cum, he acted.

In one sudden movement, Dennis used his stronger body to leap upward, and flung the fox into the bathtub, his ginger hair quickly dyed red from smashing into the ceramic. As he tried to recover, Dennis grabbed his sagging sweatpants and pulled them off, keeping the remote from arm's reach, then quickly stepping into the tub. 

"You...SICK...RAPIST...FUCK!" He screamed, grabbing him by his hair "To think you made me trust you!" His adrenaline surged, limbs shivering as he slammed the head into the water, the life he was about to take twitching and flailing in a futile attempt to free itself. 

To make doubly sure, he scooted over and sat down on his legs, and he stayed that way for a good five minutes, well after the movement stopped, his hands still having that intense, blood pumping feeling.

It was the rush of having justice served, not the kill itself, he told himself. He was not a scumbag like him, and fuck anyone who said otherwise.

Panting, he stepped out of the bloodied tub and took the discarded pants, fondling around the pockets till he found the collar remote. With the single press of a button, he was free.

He bolted out of the bathroom, thinking if he should grab some clothes before escaping, but decided not to. The reason for this was this odd primal hunch, that the more he stayed, the more he was afraid something unforseen yet horrible was about to happen.

He sprinted through the living room and to the metal door with the valve, hastily turning it.

As this happened, he heard a voice, a spectral, german-accented one, seemingly from that photo. 

"Thanks for reuniting us, kumpel..."

He screamed out and pried the door open as fast as he could, squeezing through as soon as there was a viable opening, ghostly laughter echoing behind him as he sprinted toward freedom, emerging to find himself in a forest, in the dead of night. It did not matter to him, however, as he could see in it just fine.

He trudged, barefoot, naked and cold down the nearby path, keeping himself going with the thoughts of his family and fear of whatever the fuck it was that happened back there. 

Eventually, he lucked out and found signs pointing him to a nearby mountie station, glamouring himself up before going there.

Upon seeing a naked youth with bandages on his body knock on their door, they took him in without a moment's hesitation, getting him dressed and calling his parents.

As he waited for their arrival, he kept playing back what happened tonight in his mind. The mouth rape, having murdered another sentient being and lastly what he could only presume was an actual fucking ghost.

While waiting, he wondered if this had all just been a bad dream, but then he remembered that goddamn knife in his chest, and the nail, and how worse it could have been if he did not play along with whatever sick game he was forced to play.

As childish as it sounded in his head, he wanted his mommy. He wanted to go home.

And he did. 

After about an hour, a familiar family car could be heard pulling over, and a duo of worried forest parents stormed.

Tears of joy welled in Dennise's eyes as he rushed to meet them, holding his mother like his life depending on it.

"Mom...he hurt me."

"Say no more, Dennis. Let's go home, and get you a nice cup of milk."

The dearly reunited walked out and to their car, driving back home, the mother continuing to clutch her adopted son well until they arrived back home.

It was a night he will not forget for the rest of his life.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Hope you enjoyed this updated epilogue thing I wrote when I realised that Dennis is too much of a tough cookie mentally and physically to put with Ren's shenanigans for months on end.
> 
> So, to have things make sense, I retconned out "An Experiment Gone Horribly Right!" and did this instead.


End file.
